A Series of Short Stories
by Downri9htDirty
Summary: Some short stories that I decided to write, some are not suitable for youth. I hold no accountability for youth reading and becoming upset. Blame your own kid!
1. Short Story the First

**Hello! This is Downri9htDirty. Sooo, this is my first story that I'm putting up. This will, like the title says only contain short stories of various natures, there isn't a theme, it's just whatever pops into my messed up head. I will be rating the story as mature cause most of my works will probably be messed up. Might put some poetry on too, but whatever. If you like leave a review, vulgarity and trash talk will be ignored. I don't care if you don't like it, that's on you. And yes I know it's not really fanfic kind of stuff, stow it! Anyway, I hope people enjoy!**

* * *

 **Insanity**

 **Caution:** Story content may be disturbing to some readers! Read at your own risk!

We stood in the kitchen, black tile cold on my feet. I stared down at her, and she was forced to stare back up as I stood a head taller than her. There was hope in her blue eyes that I would understand, but what was there to understand?! Her ex-boyfriend had almost defiled her. Her! She, whom swore herself to me and I to her. She, whom almost gave into the lust and desire that I didn't ignite. Possessive, she always called me. Yes, but the loyalty I desired was much more. Eternal loyalty. My hands brushed against her pale cheek, and she leaned into it.

 _Desire._

Her eyes closed.

 _A shuddering breath._

Her moan of pleasure as I ran my hand through her silky, blonde hair.

 _The decision._

I fisted the hair I had been brushing and yanked back. A startled yelp escaped her mouth before it was covered by my own.

 _One last memory._

I poured everything in and came back empty. I had hoped that would prevent it, but it wasn't enough. Tears gathered as anger swelled. Half lidded eyes stare at me. "I love you." Her mouth moved.

"I know." Mine moved back. A tear fell onto her cheek. My lips and jaw trembled. Another breath and my hands moved to her neck. The one I used to shower with kisses. They clenched, slowly putting more pressure. Our bodies fell to the ground, and I straddled her. I squeezed harder. Her breathing became laboured, but her beautiful eyes showed no pain. I let loose a small, choked sob that became louder as I searched them. They showed pity. Pity! Why pity?! And… Love? I closed my eyes, a stream of tears were pushed out, down my face and onto her's. I didn't and couldn't bear to see that change to hate. My last memory of her living, to be love.

 _Slowing, rhythmic pulse._

Soft flesh touched my cheek, slowly rubbing down to my chin then dropping with a limp thud to the dark tile. The stream became a river. My twitching fingers still wrapped around the now bruised neck, I tilted my head back and released a choked roar. I leaned down, breathing heavily, till my tear soaked face touched her's. Eyes opened to see a soft smile and the faded look in her eyes of love and acceptance. Even now she loved me. It started softly, a shoulder shaking chuckle turned into a maddened laugh with small hiccups mixed in. I took one last look.

I needed my revenge. The arctic, blazing fury welled up, and I stood. I stood and lunged to the kitchen drawers for a knife. Her favorite knife. The one she always used to make me food when I asked. My hands gripped the blade, steel cutting into my sin covered hands. Twisting the blade, cutting myself further and then gripping the handle. I turned to leave, yet before I left, I knelt next to her. I pulled out a small dark box and placed it on her chest, right over her heart. A kiss on her cooling lips, before I left. "Till Death do us part." I quoted as I walked into the dusk, "But Death will give us eternity."

Here another murder, but one that I would savour. Crouched beneath the windowsill I peeked over the edge and watched the demon sleep. A demon who slept peacefully. A demon who tried to take what was mine, but gave me her soul, a soul I would never let go. Her knife dug into the wall, and I climbed slowly in, not caring about the noise I was making. I glanced at him as my feet thumped onto his carpet, crossing the rest of the room to his bed. I lifted the knife, such waste, a thing of beautiful creation used to kill, and as I stood beside the monster. The knife fell.

My arms crossed my chest in white cloth. Several buckles were tightened. I laughed as they dragged me away leaving a bloody trail from the heels of my shoes. I had my revenge, but I could still see ethereal, pity-filled blue eyes. Sinking deeper and deeper into madness till they were left with only sadness. Though, I saw them later, filled with happiness as we watch the nurses drag my body away.

And all it took was death to be cleansed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Box

I'm in a box. Lit up by bright light from somewhere I didn't care to see. It's walls smooth so I wouldn't hurt myself, but it also had windows. I could see tall things that poofed out at the top and the ground looked like the hair on my head. I have a grand box with much room to move as I was young. Filled with energy and sense of freedom. Well, freedom in my box, but I didn't want to leave. My box was the greatest.

I saw them today. Smiling blobs with nice eyes, they gently tapped the window and taught me how to make shapes and numbers through the glass. They brought me things I've never seen! And, even better, they moved my box too! Though this new place doesn't have those tall things. Trees? Yep, that's what my friends, the blobs, called them. The ground wasn't hairy either, this new stuff seemed to get everywhere.

My box seems smaller now, but I don't care. I still have room, though the windows need to be cleaned. The lights seemed to have dimmed and the walls seem to be becoming less smooth. My friends wave it off. I could hear them a little today. It was new to me, sound was. I accidently kicked the window. The blobs seemed happy about that.

A new place! Though the windows were very cracky, and foggy, and it was hard to move to look, as my box was very small now, I could see massive trees. Turning back in and curling up, the lights were almost out. My walls were cracked. I didn't want my box… My blobs said "not yet" though. I guess I'll stay.

It hurt now. My knees pressed on either side of my head, with my eyes closed. There wasn't a point in opening them, the lights had gone out. The walls carved into my back and feet too. Why wasn't I allowed to leave? The blobs said "soon." We just moved again too, but I couldn't see where. They covered my sharply cracked windows that cut my hands open.

My eyes opened now, shock at the tilting of my now-hated box. Head hitting the ceiling and my back sliding up, cutting my body open. Then weightlessness, it felt great, I didn't mind my box now… Until it burst open. Lights, brighter than the ones in my box, fell across my naked body. Rocks dug into my open body. My crushed ribs puncturing my lungs, drowning me in my own life's blood. I could see my friends, the blobs, above. Their shadows breaking the perfect circle of what I think is the hole I'm in. They seemed surprised. Uncertain too. The shadow slowly went away, and I was left alone. Bleeding, gasping for any air and now...

An adult.


End file.
